Noc Noc in the Hood
Noc Noc in the Hood is a HTFF Episode. Roles Starring *Noc Noc Featuring *Morton and Mix Appearances *Nutty *Lumpy *The Mole *Stamp Plot Noc Noc is abruptly awakened in the evening by his alarm clock. He realizes he is late for work and hurries to leave home, putting his hoodie on backwards. Just as he gets outside, he trips over a rock. He is knocked out from the fall and begins sleepwalking with the hood over his face. Morton and Mix place a pie in a mailbox as part of a prank. Mix sees Noc Noc stumbling by, his owl face visible from the hood opening, and gets an idea. Running up in front of Noc Noc, Mix draws a goofy-looking face on the owl's hood. Noc Noc starts doing a crazy dance while Morton and Mix laugh. Morton wants to give it a try, so he erases the goofy face and draws Nutty's face on the hood. Noc Noc jitters around until spinning like a tornado. The actual Nutty stands at a streetlight, when Noc Noc shreds him to bits, leaving only blood and candy. As Morton picks up Nutty's candy apple, Mix comes up with another scheme. He draws Lumpy's face on Noc Noc's hood. Noc Noc stupidly crosses a red light. Lumpy approaches in his truck to notice the familiar drawn-on face looking in front of him. Morton and Mix shut their eyes as Lumpy wouldn't stop. However, Lumpy stops his truck at the last second to shake hands with his "twin". After Noc Noc walks away, Lumpy gets hit by a car because the light was still red. Once again Morton's turn, he decides to draw Flippy's face on the hood. Since it looks like an average tree friend's face, he also puts a beret on the owl's head. Despite being asleep and unable to see, Noc Noc somehow witnesses The Mole, the driver who hit Lumpy, crashing into a tree with explosive force. Noc Noc flips out, rips off Morton's horns, and uses them to stab Mix in the eyes. A horrified Morton yanks off Noc Noc's hoodie and uses it to cover his wounded scalp. But Noc Noc's signature flipped out face is revealed. Pulling the strings, he strangles Morton with the hood over his face. Noc Noc reawakens in time for the sun to rise. Unaware of the carnage he caused, he takes back his hoodie, which now has an imprint of Morton's face in blood. After the credits, Stamp opens the mailbox rigged by the prank duo and the pie slams into his face. Deaths #Nutty is shredded and eaten by Noc Noc. #Lumpy is ran over by The Mole. #The Mole crashes into a tree. #Mix is stabbed in the eyes by Morton's horns. #Morton is strangled by Noc Noc with the latter's hoodie. Trivia *This is the first episode to be written by LOD since Death Loop, which was previously announced as his final episode. LOD later stated that he'd write episodes only on occasion. *There was originally a scene where Sniffles' face gets drawn on Noc Noc and he would try to eat ants. This scene was considered pointless to the episode. *Cotton was previously in Nutty's place. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 78 Episodes